


Как Фрида Кало

by lachance



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: В тот год как раз вошли в моду шелковые чулки.





	Как Фрида Кало

В тот год как раз вошли в моду шелковые чулки.

— Вам просто нужно отдохнуть, милая сеньорита, — Сальвадор посмеивался, привязывая письмо к лапке голубя, и поправлял безнадежно съезжающую на лоб шапку. — Пару недель на побережье и не думать ни о чем.

Ева плотнее закуталась в легкое пальто. Моросило. Ветер на крыше поднимал край тонкой юбки и забирался под одежду, как холодная ладонь человека, которого не хочешь.

Человека.

У всех были свои недостатки.

— Пару недель, — он продолжил, — моя дорогая, без бумаг, без угроз, без радиограмм, агентов, и, бога ради — никаких смертей до лета. Лето будет чудесным, разве не видите? И дождливым. 

— Всем плевать, хочу ли я видеть больше смертей, — она раздраженно сжала воротник ладонью. — Сезон дождей — ненавижу. Сальвадор?

— Да, дорогая? — он усмехался. Он ничему не удивлялся.

Ева с силой сжала кулак — так, что заскрежетали кости.

— Хочу, чтобы вы поехали со мной.

*

...Раздобыть их было той еще задачей. Она знала историю. Как в сороковые — тогда тоже было непросто, особенно — женщинам. Шелк, нежная паутинка, облегающая ноги, плотная резинка на гладких бедрах, и подвязки, обязательно подвязки. Сразу после конца войны они наводнили рынок. Ева тоже немного надеялась на конец войны.

Или хотя бы на ее начало.

— Дорогая, не судите строго. Я слишком стар для манифестаций. Во всяком случае, я точно слишком стар для манифестаций в составе группы из пяти человек.

— Вы знаете, что я буду шестой.

— Вы слишком ценны.

— Чем же? Когда все закончится, вам не нужна буду я, чтобы получать информацию. Вы сможете пойти и получить ее сами.

Сальвадор посмеивался. Удивительно, но из них двоих именно он был сторонником плавного наступления. Еве хотелось... Еве хотелось. Кажется, того же, чего половине турагентов в Департаменте.

Подорвать его фундамент.

Но это могло подождать.

Ева сдалась (пока) и отвела глаза. Это было не единственным, о чем она хотела поговорить весь последний год.

Между ними на столе стояла доверху заполненная пепельница. На клетчатой скатерти виднелись застарелые пятна. Клетка поплыла немного — розовые квадраты мешались с голубыми. Не самое лучшее место для ужина, зато никаких любопытных глаз.

— Но ваша ценность, сеньорита, — Сальвадор медленно продолжил после долгой паузы, — не в том, сколько информации вы сможете принести. Вы ведь не передатчик. Не чей-то лотерейный билет. Об этом мы все эти годы и говорим.

Ева постукивала острыми фалангами по столешнице. Хотелось закурить снова — невыносимо. И чулки. Она ужасно хотела шелковые чулки.

*

Дело было даже не в шелке. Просто так это устроено: музыка становится громче, улыбки — фривольнее, юбки — короче, а женщины — снова красивыми, и разноцветные флаги — повсюду, покуда хватает глаз. Так должны выглядеть праздники, и так должна выглядеть свобода. Не лубочное освобождение от земной жизни, формальная процедура, а настоящие — те, на которых хочется танцевать.

По пятницам ставили музыку. Акустические гитары, банджо, мандолины. Романсы и нежное кантри. Изредка — почти соул, если у вокалиста был хоть какой-то голос, и это были редкие счастливые вечера. 

— Когда я был моложе, дорогая, — Сальвадор передал ей зажженную сигарету и махнул рукой, едва не опрокинув пепельницу. Его успело повести, но Ева ничего не имела против — она и сама была пьяна. — Когда я был моложе! Знаете, не столько изменились времена, сколько отношение. 

— Отношение, — Ева фыркнула. — Не драматизируйте. Кто-то просто наконец начал называть бардак бардаком. Это были вы, кстати.

— Да разве я был первым, — он посмеивался. — Бунт, милая, был всегда. И после нас бунтовать будут против чего-то другого.

— Забавно, но больше всего пораженческих речей я слышу именно от вас.

— Отвожу душу, сеньорита. Простите это старику?

— Вы не старик.

Он покачал головой. Музыка стихла в паузе между песнями, в паузе, в которой музыканты пытались навести порядок в своих нотах и решить, кем заменить перепившего певца. Того пошатывало — ощутимо — но его Ева тоже не могла в этом винить.

— Будь я моложе, дорогая, разве не отвел бы я красивую женщину танцевать.

— Будь я моложе, Сальвадор, я не стала бы говорить, что можем без танцев. Но я говорю.

Он смотрел, прищурившись, и мял в пальцах сигарету — безнадежно, как человек, вовсе не знающий, что сказать. Веселье вскипало — застарелое, подернутое патиной, но все еще яркое, вспенивающееся, как шампанское, каким оно было в юности. Впрочем, как по Еве, шипучка не помогала. Чтобы утешиться, стоило сразу переходить на мескаль.

А лучше крепко покурить и завести любовника.

Всегда работало.

— Ох, сеньорита, — он проговорил совсем тихо, — объясните дураку — это значит «нет» или «да»?

— Это значит, что я живу в двух кварталах, Сальвадор. И никто не заметит нас вместе в темноте, если мы... например, отправимся после того, как потанцуем. Вы со мной потанцуете?

Он смеялся, вставая из-за стола — одобрительно, и кажется, самую малость смущенно, а Ева.

Ева хотела шелковые чулки. И снять их. Снять, может быть, даже сильнее


End file.
